Mothra Lea
Mothra Lea (Lee-ah) is a current member of the Earth Defenders and is the daughter of Mothra The Guardian of Mortals, who was killed by Battra under the control of Minnete and Mallory, after which she and her brother Mothra Leo retreated to Monster Islands. After the Trilopod War, Godzilla welcomed Lea and Leo to the Earth Defenders in gratitude to them and their mother helping him defeat Destoroyah. Appearance In her current Larval stage, Mothra Lea resembles a large brown segmented caterpillar. She has blues eyes within crater like sockets. She has a pair of mandibles with small pair of tusks, one on each side of the mouth. Below her head are 3 pairs of small legs. At the end of her tail is a spike that stick upwards. After emerging from her cocoon stage, Mothra Lea has entered Imago Stage much like her mother, only her Imago form appears more intimidating and insect-like. She has white fur and blue eyes like her mother and posses an eye pattern on her wings, but Lea's wings are much larger, narrower, and have the ability to change color from blue to orange depending on her mood. The color of her wings (while not glowing) have a red, orange, yellow and black coloration. Unlike her mother, Lea's head is much stockier and her abdomen has a more wasp-like shape as opposed to her mother's butterfly-like shape. Her front and mid-legs are pointed and more raptorial while her hind-legs are toed. She also has two feathered antennae atop her head and her mandibles open vertically rather than horizontally. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Lea is given a pink Guild Mark on the largest portion of her segmented body. This helps differentiate her from her brother. Personality Mothra Lea has been shown to be very kind towards her brother and her teammates and also incredibly brave when facing danger, though she and her brother were shown to have a fear towards Destoroyah. She also seems to share a friendly relationship with Mirajane Strauss. Once she enters her Imago form, Mothra Lea is shown to be quite the force to be reckoned with as she engages Biollante in combat and tried to protect her friends from danger. She is quite tactical in combat as she was able to learn that instead of targeting Biollante's tendrils, she should to target the main body. History Not much is known about Mothra Lea's past except that she and her brother were given birth by Mothra at some point before the events of the Devonian Arc around 2009. Synopsis Devonian Arc Mothra Lea is first sited when she accompanies her brother and mother in aiding Godzilla against Destoroyah. They hold back temporarily as Mothra battles Destroyah. When their mother is struck down by Destoroyah, Mothra Lea and Mothra Lea join the battle. As Godzilla blasts Destoroyah with his Atomic Breath, the Mothra Twins trap her in their webbing. Once Destoroyah is defeated, Godzilla says thanks to Mothra and her offspring, Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo carry their mother gently on their backs as they swim back to Infant Island. Some time later, when Lucy Casprell ends up being washed up on Infant Island, Mothra Lea is seen resting alongside her mother and brother. Trilopod War Arc Four years later, after Godzilla and Anguirus defeat the Cryog MechaGodzilla drones and Mecha-King Ghidorah in Siberia, Mothra Lea appears in a vision that Lucy Caprell has when she touches the hands Minette and Mallory. He appears in the vision along with Godzilla, Baby Mothra and King Caesar in a destroyed city getting attacked by Cryog ships. Later after Mallory and Minette summon Battra to their aid, they order him to attack Infant Island and ordered to kill Mothra under the orders the psychic twins Minette and Mallory. As a still weakened Mothra battles Battra, Mothra Lea and her brother try to fire their webbing at Battra but he avoids them. A grounded Mothra blasts Battra with her Antenna Beams and Battra is struck down and Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra act fast as they battle their uncle. Mothra Lea proceeds to fire her silk wedding at Battra. Mothra continues to battle her brother so she can buy her offspring some time as they retreat with the Shobijin and the surviving Islanders. The larvae witness Infant Island being engulfed in a massive explosion. Mothra Lea, Baby Mothra and the Shobijin make their way to Monster Islands. They twins make refuge on the islands but they are discovered by Battra who is commanded to kill them. The twins are blasted by Battra's Prism Beams but are still alive. When the Trilopods attack Monster Islands, Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra avoid getting captured and are not seen through out the rest of the Trilopod invasion on Earth. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Godzilla welcomed Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo to the Monster Islands and offers them a place among the Earth Defenders with other Earth Kaiju in gratitude for their help in the past, with Godzilla acting as a foster father. Later, Mothra Lea and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Mothra Lea and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but afterwards they assumed the worst and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive, but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from Brisbane, Mothra Lea and the other Earth Defenders listen to him as he explains about the existence of a rival kaiju faction. Suddenly SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors invade and confront the Earth Defenders. Just as the two kaiju teams are about to clash, a magic circle created by Grimoire Heart appears above the island and sucks in both the Earth Defenders and Earth Conquerors. As they are in the magic vortex, Godzilla holds on to Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra but as soon as they enter Earth Land, they are separated. Soon Mothra Lea and the other Earth Defenders make their way to Magnolia where they help Godzilla and Fairy Tail fend off the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. Later the Earth Defenders are welcomed into the Fairy Tail guild by Master Makarov Dreyar. As the Earth Defenders explain of Mothra's death, Mirajane and Lisanna comfort Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra. Mothra Lea is seated with the other Earth Defenders as the core members of Fairy Tail look through Godzilla's memories. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Mothra Lea and her brother battle with Battra and their escape from Infant Island. Afterwards Lea as well as the other Earth Defenders are shocked when the humans still accept them as their guild mates despite learning of their pasts. While the other Earth Defender partake in the bar fight, Lea and Baby Mothra stay with the female members of Fairy Tail as they watch the bar fight, she and her brother are shocked when Godzilla gets hit with a table. When the party is over, Mothra Lea and her brother are seen sleepy alongside the Strauss siblings. The next day, Mothra Lea and her brother are with The Shobijin, King Caesar, Manda, Lisanna Strauss, Lisanna Strauss and Juvia Lockster. After Lisanna gives Baby Mothra his new name Mothra Leo, Lea approves of the name change. Tenrou Island Arc After one week, Mothra Lea is seated with Godzilla and Lucy Heartfilia at the bar as they question why everyone is taking jobs all of a sudden. The next day, Mothra Lea is on the stage alongside the other kaiju as Master Makarov announces the S-Class Wizard Trial and states that the Earth Defenders will be involved in this years challenge. Mothra Lea teams up with Cana Alberona, Lucy and Varan. One week later, Mothra as well as the other members of the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail board as ship to Tenrou Island. Once they reach the island, Freed Justne uses a magic barrier which prevents the other teams from leaving the boat. Once the barrier disappears, Lea and the rest of her team swim to shore as fast as they can but unfortunately end up in last place. When on the island, they encounter Freed Justice, Bickslow, Kumonga and Kamoebas in a Combat Route and the two teams fight. They trap in Kumonga's Death Net but soon manage to escape it thanks to Cancer. Lea manages to ensnare Bickslow's doll in her webbing, distracting Bickslow long enough for him to defeated by Lucy. Lea, Lucy and Cana are unfortunately caught in Aquarius'swater torrent. As Cana and Aquarius argue, Lea and Lucy wish to stay out of it. Eventually Lea's team wins and are allowed to proceed further in the trial. The winning teams son meet at he check point where Makarov announces the kaiju can no longer help their human team mates and Lea and the other kaiju head towards base camp. While on the way to the camp, Mothra Lea is upset that Mothra Leo didn't win in the trial but she is soon cheered up by Godzilla. Suddenly the kaiju sense the dark force of the Black Wizard Zeref and Godzilla orders them to find their Fairy Tail allies, Mothra Lea is ordered to head to base camp to warn the others. Mothra Lea manages to reach the base camp and help Mirajane, Lisanna and Mothra Leo in fighting the soldiers of Grimoire Heart. Unfortunately, the group are confronted by Azuma and Destoroyah, causing Mothra Lea and Mothra Lea to tremble with fear. As Mirajane and Lisanna face the threat, the Mothra Twins and the Shobijin watch from the side-lines. All present soon hear the echoing roar of Godzilla, hinting there is chance for war to tip in favor of the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. When Lisanna is trapped in the time bomb set by Azuma, the Mothra twins aid Mirajne in trying to free her but with no luck. As Mirajane is get overpowered by Destoroyah, Lea and Leo fire wedding at Destoroyah's arm to prevent the next blow. The angered Destoroyah retaliates by unleashing her Oxygen Land Mines, blasting the larvae and angering Mirajane. The larvae and the Shobijin are then left in shock as Mirajane tries to shield Lisanna from the bomb blast. Later after Azuma and Destoroyah have left. Lea, Leo and Lisanna hear the echoing roar of King Caesar who has entered his berserk-mode, much to the fear of Lea. Soon the group are mett by Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Gorosaurus and Baragon. Baragon and Gajeel are added to the wounded with Mirajane. Mothra Lea nudge Mirajane's unconscious body in hopes of waking her up but with no prevail. Suddenly, Mothra Lea shrieks and goes to the nearest tree and begins to spin a cocoon around herself. Her larval stage is coming to an end but Shobijn estimate her transformation will take a long time. Later, after Panther Lily joins the group and Godzilla and Natsu Dragneel's group are on their way to the camp, the Shobijin try their best to speed up her transformation. The others (with the addition of Freed, Bickslow Kumonga and Kamoebas returning) protect her cocoon from threats such as Rustyrose, Ebirah, Kamacuras, Yomazu, Kawazu, Dagahra, Ganimes and Kain Hikaru. After the Dark mages and the Earth Conquerors are defeated and Gaira join the team to save an injured Sanda, Battra arrives at the base camp and attacks the group. As the base camp team are engulfed in Battra's Dark Hurricane, an energy sent from the Eight Guardians of Terra is channelled into Mothra Lea's cocoon. As a result, the cocoon begins to glow and catches everyone's attention. As the Shobijin sing a prayer, the cocoon pulses brighter with energy which begins to dissipate the Dark Hurricane. From the cocoon, Mothra Lea emerges having now reached her Imago form but not only that she is now Kaiju-sized, much to shock of all present. Mothra Lea flies through the air and heads in the direction of the Grimoire Heart's airship. She arrives sourrouned in bright light, just in time to save Godzilla, Lucy, Natsu Dragneel, Rodan, Wendy Marvel, Anguirus, Erza Scarlet, King Caesar, Gray FullBuster and Laxus Dreyer from Biollante who is still in her original size. Lea slams her body at Biollante, with her front limbs stabbing into the Bio-Beast's hide before being shaken off. Lea returns to ram into Biollante and slash at her again, Biollante swings her vine-like tendrils at Mothra Lea, knocking momentarily until Lea recovers for another frontal assault at Biollante. The plant kaiju launches her tendrils towards Lea but the Divine Moth manages to weave around the vines before firing her Silk Shot at Biollante's face, causing the Earth Conqueror to flail around. Mothra Lea charges towards Biollante and the Bio Beast stretches some of her mouthed-tendrils towards the Daughter of Mothra, but Lea fires her Antenna Beams at the tendrils, blasting them and dodges some more ambushing her in the water. Biollante continues to send her vines at Lea who in term kept firing her Antenna Beams, blasting the tendrils but more continue replace the fallen. Lea changes her target from Biollante's vines to the hybrid's main body. Lea unleashes a barrage of Mana Lightning from her wings which strikes Biollante all over her body. As Lea continued to bombard her Mana Lightning and Antennae Beams, Biollante roared in anger and fired her Corrosive Sap at Lea's underside. Lea saw the attack coming and avoids it. Lea makes a U-turn towards Biollante who firs more acidic sap from her tendrils. Using her speed and agility, Lea is able to dodge most of the attacks but she is struck on the underside of her thorax and abdomen, burning her flesh. As Lea cries in pain, two mouthed-tendrils bite down at the base of the butterfly's wings and begin to pull her into Biollante's gapping jaws. Despite her attempts to break free, Mothra Lea is within the Earth Conqueror's jaws as Biollante clamps down her thorax. Abilities Silk Shot: '''In her larval state, Mothra Lea's basic attack is to shoot a webbing from her mouth. With this webbing, she can entangle opponents, this technique being used on opponents like Bickslow, Battra and Destoroyah. '''Antenna Beams: Much like her mother, Mothra Lea can fire twin beams of energy from her antenna's, though her's are blue in color. Mana Lightning: '''Mothra Lea can also fire bolts of lighting from the undersides of her wings much like her mother, but like with her Antenna Beams, Lea's lightning is blue. '''Immense Strength: While possessing powerful long-ranged attacks like Mothra, Lea's Imago Form appears designed to allow her to engage in close-quarters combat more effectively than her mother, having sharp raptorial front and mid-legs to slash at her enemies. Flight: '''In her Imago state, Mothra Lea can fly at incredible speeds and with her streamlined body structure, she has great maneuverability. These design allows her to possibly fly even faster and more effectively in combat than her mother. '''Immense Magic Power: As a Divine Moth, Mothra Lea has the ability to harness a certain level of magic and is one of the few Kaiju left in existence to do so. Almost all of her attacks possess levels of magic in them, making them much more harmful towards non-magic wielding Kaiju such as Biollante. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Kaiju